Wiping Away Tears
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Robin and Zatanna talk about their childhood, both realizing they had more things in common than what it first seemed. As Zatanna sheds tears on her past, Robin promises her that he'll always be there to wipe the tears away. RobinxZatanna


**Robins POV**

I plopped down on my bed, my arms crossed behind my head. The day had been boring, the others were still constantly having trouble with training. At which most of the time, I thought it to be easy.

I sighed as I adjusted my shades. I ran a slender hand through my raven hair, a habit I was accustomed to. I examined my hand, a smirk forming on my face. My hand was probrably rough, calloused from many battles. I took a look at my wrist and stared at the scar that was inflicted upon it. I got this scar when I was still in training with Batman. A very long time ago, it was my first day he would allow me handling weopons, though in the two seconds he took his eyes off me, I had already cut myself.

I laughed at the meomory. After another few moments of silent thinking, I heard a faint knock at my door.

" Come in " I said simply. I smirked as I realized who it was. It was none other than the young magician herself. Zatanna.

She smiled at me, waving sweetly, I motioned for her to join me, and she did. She lied down my bed next to me, hands on her stomach.

" Something wrong, Zee?" I asked as I turned my head to look at her. She shook her head, yawning. She answered me so bluntly, that it made me chuckle.

" Bored " she simply said, she closed her eyes for a moment as she sighed peacefully.

" Same " I laughed. I looked at her, eyes closed peacefully. I smiled.

" If your going to fall asleep, Im not going to carry you to your room" I teased. She laughed, playfully punching my shoulder. I faked a grimace as I clutched my arm in pretend pain. We both laughed, starting to make random jokes.

After a while, we stopped. It was just comfotable silence again. I didnt mind though, it was nice hanging out with her alone like this. The silence wasnt awkward either, it felt natural as breathing.

" Robin?...tell me about your childhood" she asked shyly.

I grimaced, but then it soon turned into a smile. I looked at her, she looked so shy, innocent, almost scared. I chuckled to myself, I guess she was scared she had upset me.

" My childhood wasnt exactly...normal" I started. She leaned her head in closer, eyes curious, looking at me. For some reason, her staring at me made me nervous, so I looked toward the ceiling.

" At the age of nine, I was forced to grow up a lot sooner and act like an adult. I had to learn to take care of myself, because in a way, I was kinda alone." I sighed, trying to remember the old memories.

" I started training right away, probrably a lot sooner than the age you guys started in. While the other kids had a club house hangout or had a babysitter nagging in their ear. I would spend my Friday night kicking bad guys butts."

" Well, that, or training and getting bruised daily because of traning." I chuckled at this. She did too, she offered me a smile.

" What was your childhood like?" I asked as I turned my head towards her.

" Pretty much the same" she sighed. I frowned, I guessed in a way, our childhood was sorta the same. Everbody who had powers, or had a superhero heritage didnt get a childhood. That was part of the deal of being a superhero.

" I would always stay in my room, chanting spells, memorizing spells, practicing." she continued. I looked at her, focusing on her eyes, I saw a small hint of sadness.

" I could never go out, I sill hadnt mastered my powers yet, and letting my emotions control them was all the worse."

" You couldnt go out in public?" I asked. She nodded, keeping her eyes closed. I frowned, I guess both of our lives were sorta lonely until we joined the team.

I looked over to her, and realized she was crying softly, sobbing. I frowned, pulling her into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her form, realizing how fragile she seemed. " Im s..sorry...I just..remebered my..dad" she continued to sob, her hands clutching tightly onto my shirt.

After a few moments, the crying ceased and her breathing became normal. I didnt let her go though, and I was happy she didnt push me away.

" You know...Im always here when you need me." I whispered. I knew it sounded old, but I meant every word. I tilted her chin up using one hand and found her smiling. I smiled back, pressing my hand against her cheek.

I brushed my lips against hers. It was light, sweet, but it still somehow managed to knock the breath out of me. As soon as we broke apart, she started smiling again as more teardrops left her eyes. Then I realized they were happy tears. I pulled her in closer, hugging her. We stayed like that for the rest of the night.


End file.
